


Happiness

by Grinner_H



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/pseuds/Grinner_H





	Happiness

This is the part that Tsuna likes best - the wind whipping his hair into unruliness, pleasant heat and fine grain against the bare soles of his quick feet.

He is running along the beach, pulling his t-shirt over his head as he goes; racing without pause till he half-dives into the ocean. Tsuna loves the way the lively waves rise up to meet him - that exhilarating sensation of two entities roughly colliding, breaking against each other before melding into one. 

Tsuna deeply enjoys the challenge - taking giant waves head-on, feet sinking into the unsteady footholds of wet sand which weighs him down like an anchor.

But the fun part - his _favorite_ part - is when Enma runs into the ocean much like Tsuna did, barreling into him like a linebacker sacking a tackle dummy.

Tsuna is promptly knocked underwater, choking first on surprise, then on laughter. He resurfaces with hilarity in his eyes and sea salt on his tongue, laughing like it's the only sound he's ever known.

The best part is, Enma is laughing too.

\--

This is the part that Enma likes best - lying on the beach by Tsuna's side, limbs spread and moving wildly, in a graceless attempt at creating sand angels.

Enma loves the sand - the way it rapidly heats beneath the scorching midday sun, the way it stays cool beneath the shade of a tree or an umbrella. 

He loves long walks along the shoreline, collecting bucketfuls of seashells and burying them in a heap; only to unearth them moments later - like an intrepid adventurer who's serendipitously stumbled upon a treasure trove.

Enma loves castles of sand and one-handed cartwheels on the beach which unfailingly fail miserably. He loves lying on the bumpy ground - sand clinging to his damp hair and skin - while writing stories with the clouds in the sky.

Beside him, Tsuna points to a particular _cumulis humilis,_ exclaims how much it looks like Adelheid's generous bosom.

The remark earns him a loud chuckle-snort and an elbow in the ribs from Enma, before they both dissolve into a fit of hysterics. 

But the fun part - his _favorite_ part - is this : digging his fingers and toes into the ground, sinking as far as he can go beneath that warm blanket of sand. 

Enma sighs in contentment and counts the clouds, wishes this day would never end.


End file.
